


Long Distance Kiss

by BurntKloverfield



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, i just wanted them to kiss, it's so sad, why won't they just be happy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntKloverfield/pseuds/BurntKloverfield
Summary: They just needed to kiss. Happy Valentine's Day





	Long Distance Kiss

Everything had changed. It was Rey versus Kylo now, to most of the Resistance. She was their hope. 

 

And she was hopelessly in love with him. 

 

Not that she would admit it. 

 

She had listened to Chewbacca mourn Han, mourn the boy he had cared for, mourn the death of freedom and liberty and justice and peace he had known as a young wookie, long before she was born. Her heart ached for a galaxy at peace. 

 

Her heart ached for a Ben Solo who was at peace. 

 

Every time they sensed each other through the force, his soul was in turmoil, except when he focused on her.

 

She knew this. She had seen his eyes soften as he stared at her. 

 

She felt his eyes on her now, as she piloted the Falcon with Chewie besides her. She reminded herself that he could not see her surroundings. He only saw her sitting, piloting an invisible ship. She could tell that he was behind her. She paused, then sighed. She rose from the copilot’s seat and said, “I need a break, Chewbacca. Are you alright for a while?” When she heard the affirmative shyriiwook, she patted his shoulder and retreated from the cockpit to one of the few places on the crowded freighter that she knew she would have some privacy; the freight compartments. 

 

Once she assured she was alone, she properly faced Kylo Ren, no, Ben who had followed her. “What do you want, Ben?”

 

His shoulders visibly dropped their tension. She hadn’t spoken a word to him since their fight against the Praetorian Guard. She read his face: he was searching for which words he wanted to say. He had practiced many.

 

“I want to apologize.”

 

Rey felt tears start to well in her eyes. She shook her head. 

 

“What do you want from me?” He whispered, taking a seat, unseen to Rey. 

 

Rey looked down. She hadn’t thought of what she really wanted from him. She remembered when Rose woke up. Finn was right at her side, and they had kissed. 

 

“You…want…” Ben whispered, seeing the memory over their bond. 

 

She was crying then. “I don’t know…” She felt her cheeks and her upper arms grow hot. Suddenly, she felt fingertips on her cheek, wiping away tears. The fingertips solidified, and the palm of his large hand was cradling her cheek. She leaned her head against his hand. 

 

“I should not have expected you to join me,” he whispered. His breath made stray strands of hair tickle her forehead. He placed his lips gently against her forehead. 

 

As soon as he moved away, Rey was looking up at him. She carefully reached her hand up to the back of his neck, her fingers curling in his long hair. She pulled him close, eyeing his lips. She kissed him. 

 

It felt natural. His left hand cradled her cheek, and his right hand was on her lower back. Her right hand was in his hair, and her left hand rested on his chest. 

 

“Ben?”

 

He was gone in that moment, and Rey stumbled forward, losing her balance. She looked up at Leia who stood in the doorway. She remembered that her cheeks were covered in tears, and she frantically wiped them away. 

 

“You saw him?” She whispered.

 

Leia nodded. She walked to Rey and embraced her. “Don’t let him break your heart.”

 

Rey let out a relieved laugh. “I’m trying not to.”

 


End file.
